


An Old Friend

by Wanderlust14



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Jack meets Bitty's oldest friends while down in Madison





	An Old Friend

Jack looked around Bitty’s room as he waited for Bitty to return from the bathroom. It was his first night in Madison and if he sat still, he knew his mind would run wild with the possibilities, both good and bad, of what could happen that night. Part of him wished he had invited Bitty to Providence so they would not have to deal with the pressure of hiding their relationship from Bitty’s family, but another part of him was happy to be in Georgia and finally see where Bitty grew up. It was one thing to hear stories of Madison, but it was another thing to be there and actually see it with Bitty. It gave Jack a better understanding of him and made Jack appreciate the younger man even more. 

Even though Bitty was in the closet here, he did not hide who he truly was, even his room showed that. The room was warm and comfortable decorated with posters of Beyonce and figure skaters. There were trophies on the wall and, while some of them were for hockey, most were for baking and figure skating. It was not a room people would expect for a young man and he remembered the way Bitty looked when he first invited him in, shy and braced. It made Jack want to hurt the people who had hurt him, who had disapproved of Bitty being himself. Jack wished he had half the courage Bitty had. 

Jack turned from looking at the Carlisle Award Bitty won his first year at Samwell and saw a small stuffed rabbit sitting on Bitty’s bed. He had not noticed it earlier, but that was not surprising. Jack had been waiting since graduation to kiss Bitty again and there was nothing that was going to distract him from Bitty’s lips during their first moments alone, especially since Bitty was as hungry for the kiss as he was. Skype helped with the separation, but nothing compared to finally having Bitty in his arms. 

Jack gently picked up the toy. It looked old, though well-loved with a red, white, and blue ribbon around its neck, and he could smell Bitty’s cologne on it. Jack did not know why it was surprising that Bitty had a stuffed rabbit. He loved rabbits. At the petting zoo, he petted a baby rabbit the entire time and talked about wanting to keep it. Jack remembered thinking how sweet they looked together and if he had not been holding chicks, he would have taken a picture. 

Even now Jack found it remarkable how slow he was at figuring out his feelings for Bitty. He constantly thought about how kind, sweet, handsome, and wonderful Bitty was his senior year and how desperately Jack wanted to spend more time with him, especially as graduation approached. He was always looking forward to the next time they could hang out, particularly if it was just the two of them, getting coffee or just talking. He did not know why he took so long to figure out his feelings. Jack was just lucky his father finally pushed him in the right direction or else he would have missed out on one of the best things to have happened to him. 

He heard the door open, “So I was thinking that tomorrow we could-” Bitty said as he entered the room, but stopped short when he saw Jack on the bed with the rabbit.

Jack waved the rabbit’s paw at him, “You didn’t introduce me to your friend.”

“Damn it.” Bitty said, his cheeks bright red and attempted to snatch the bunny, but Jack kept it out of his reach. “It’s just an old toy, you know, nothing special.”

“Oh, sure, sure,” Jack said, amused by Bitty’s embarrassment, “An old stuff toy who lives on your bed and smells like your cologne…you forgot to put it away, didn’t you?”

Bitty pouted and Jack fought down his reaction to it. He loved it when Bitty pouted at him. It was part of what made chirping him so much fun. “…Yes, I knew I forgot something.”

Jack laughed, “Do you bring it to Samwell?”

Bitty looked away, muttering about chirping captains and Jack could not help but to chuckle again. “Un lapin pour Mon Lapinou.” He teased gently. 

Bitty gave him a look of annoyance mixed with amusement. Jack knew he liked it when he spoke Quebecois. “What does that mean?”

“A rabbit for my bunny.” He said, stroking Bitty’s cheek.

Bitty’s blush deepened and he gave Jack a smile, “Is that what you are going to call me now?”

“Absolutely, Mon Lapinou.” 

Jack leaned down and gave Bitty a gentle kiss. Jack could feel his lips curl up and he savors how soft they were. He was reminded again at how lucky he was to be the one kissing Bitty. He felt the rabbit being tugged gently and pulled away, still hanging on to the toy. “Shame on you, trying to steal le Lapin while I was distracted.”

Bitty smiled sweetly and tried to swipe the rabbit again, “His name is Señor Bunny, thank you very much and he is my rabbit! So give him back, please and thank you.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Jack said, finally returning Señor Bunny back to his owner. 

Jack smiled as Bitty fixed the red, white, and blue ribbon around the rabbit’s neck. “I know it is silly to bring him to college, but I’ve always had him. I don’t even remember getting him.” Bitty said, stroking an ear, “He’s been with me through everything. I just hated the idea of leaving him behind now.”

Jack understood what he meant and thought about his own favorite toy, “I had a stuffed penguin, Manchie.”

“Had?”

“Some of the boys on my team discovered him and I was embarrassed. I wanted to get rid of him, but Maman took him after I tried to throw him out. I don’t know what happened to him after that.” 

“You should ask her. Maybe she still has him.”

“I should,” Jack said. “Though,” He reached out and stroked Bitty’s cheek again, looking into his eyes, “I think I’ll worry about that tomorrow.”

Bitty smiled and carefully placed Señor Bunny on the ground. When he sat up, Jack leaned in and kissed him again. Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and returned the kiss. There was an air mattress all set for Bitty on the floor, but Jack desperately wanted to sleep with him tonight, even if all they did was sleep. He pulled back after the kisses grew heated and his hands found their way under Bitty’s shirt, “Are you alright with this?” He asked quietly. He was not the only one taking a risk. 

Bitty nodded, but whispered, “We’ll have to be quiet.”

“I think I can handle that.” Jack said. 

He pulled Bitty close and savored the feeling of the small, but strong body pressed against his own. He was about to kiss him again when he thought of something. Jack leaned down and turned Señor Bunny around. Bitty gave him a questioning look and he smiled, “Señor Bunny does not need to see what is about to happen, Mon Lapinou.”

Bitty laughed softly, his cheeks bright red, and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone once make a comment about Lapinou on someone else's fic and fell in love with the nickname. I don't remember who it was or I would have credited them, but it is perfect. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
